LoVe GoNe WeIrD
by babychica919
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic, so please R&R!Also, check out my other story Wicked Harry!
1. Chap 1

I am a new fanfic writer, and this is my first story! I hope you like!

P.S. I do not own anything that you recognize. Please review! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

Harry's POV

Harry Potter trudged through Hogwarts cold hallways not caring if anyone heard him talking to himself.

"I can't believe I was dumb enough to tell her that! I should have known she wouldn't like me after I did that to her. I can't believe I did that to her! I'm such an idiot!"

He thought back on what had happened that warm and sunny day last summer. He was at the Weasley's. He had invited Cho over for a week. They had been passionately dating for 6 months now, and were very much in love. They were watching the sunset go down, well, not really watching it, and Ginny had come up to tell them dinner was ready, and they needed to come to the house. Ginny didn't like Cho because she was dating Harry. But she went up anyway. She was almost at the top when she heard Harry start to talk.

"Cho, I love you with all my heart. And I would never do anything to hurt you." Harry paused. Millions of things had run through Cho's mind,

"_Is he dumping me? OMG! I hope not! I love him so much! Maybe he found out about Draco! On no!"_

Millions of things had run through Ginny's mind too. But they had been slightly different.

"_Is he dumping her? I hope so! I saw her writing to Draco Malfoy…She'd be just the person to cheat on someone. I hope he does dump her. Otherwise I might have to tell Harry about Draco."_

" I want to marry you Cho. We can get engaged in a month, and then marry once we're legal. What do you think?" Harry had continued.

"OH HARRY! I want to marry you too! Yes! Let's get engaged, and then marry! Harry, oh, I'm so happy! I can't wait a month! I want to get engaged now!" Cho had replied excitedly to Harry, and had started to passionately kiss him.

Ginny ran up the rest of the hill, and yelled, "Dinners ready! Come and get it you pigs!" and had ran right back down before anyone could see her. She had ran straight to her room and hadn't come down for the rest of the night.

Harry and Cho gone into Cho's room after dinner and had talked about getting engaged. Harry didn't really want to talk about this, so he had started kissing Cho. He started to take her shirt off, but she had stopped him,

"Harry, not till were married. I guess your just gonna have to wait. And only if you're a nice little boy will you get it." She had said with a giggle, she had loved making Harry want it really bad before he actually got it. "I have to change into my pajamas now. You're welcome to stay if you want though. You can even spend the night." Cho had continued, walking to her dresser.

Cho had picked out some pajamas, and started changing. Harry couldn't believe how sexy Cho looked in her lacy black bra and thong. He immediately had had a boner. She had turned around and saw his boner and had started to giggle.

"Does this outfit please you Harry?" Cho had asked

"Yes." Harry had replied, barely able to talk.

"Too bad. You wont be able to touch it till were married." Cho loved making Harry wait.

Harry had slept in his boxers that night. He had been trying to get Cho to do it with him, but it hadn't worked. Cho and Harry had talked for awhile before going to bed. They had kissed each other and said I love you. Ginny had walked in but they hadn't noticed, she had screamed and ran out. Harry had ran after her, but she had already ran into her room and looked the door. He had just walked back to his room.

"But that's all over now. Cho and I are over now."

Harry walked to his dorm and plopped down on the bed. He felt horrible, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"So, how'd it go with my sister? Did she forgive you?" Ron asked anxiously.

"No, she doesn't like me anymore. She said it was like I was in a room, and she was in it too. I could choose to break one thing in that room and be forgiven except for one thing. I chose to break her heart, and that was the one thing that she could not forgive. I'm going to bed now, night Ron."

"Night Harry." Ron replied.

* * *

Hope you guys liked! I already have my 2nd chapter done, put I'm not putting it up till I get 10-15 reviews! 


	2. Chap 2

Ginny's POV

Ginny smiled at herself while lying in bed. Harry had just left after trying to persuade her to forgive him. She hated him for what he'd done to her, and she couldn't and never would forgive Harry, no matter what he lived through. She didn't care that he was the boy-who-lived. And she already had a boyfriend, Dean, whom she loved very much.

That night she had a dream about Harry. They we're out watching the sunset, and Harry kissed her. She could feel happiness running through her body, even though she was asleep. She woke up and spent a long time thinking about what had happened in her dream.

_Do I like Harry? Am I ready to forgive him? What should I do? Should I talk to him? Should I forgive him, and just be his friend? Should I forgive him, just not be his friend? WHAT SHOULD I DO!_

Ginny jumped out of bed, and ran to Colin Creevy's room.

"Colin! Colin! Wake up! I have a question!" Ginny whispered loudly at Colin's bed.

"What Ginny? I was having a good dream! Can't it wait till morning? If I go to sleep now, I might be able to get my dream back!" Colin replied, barely awake enough to reply.

"Now, it has to be now! Please?" Ginny replied.

"Fine! What's your question?" Colin asked.

"Well, it's about my dream. I can't-"

"Why didn't you say it was about a dream! I would have agreed sooner!" Colin said, interrupting Ginny.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I was watching the sunset with Harry, and he kissed me. I felt this happiness run through my body, and I can't figure out what it means. What do you think?"

Colin was an expert on dreams. He loved telling people what they meant.

"Ginny, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out on your own! You like the guy still, but you don't love him. Do you feel that happiness sensation when Dean kisses you?" Colin asked.

"Well, err, actually, no. I don't get that happy feeling. I just feel like a guy is kissing me. I thought that's what it feels like when a guy kisses you." Ginny replied, asking herself if she really does love Dean.

"No Ginny, you only get a feeling like that when you really like someone! Like when I have my dreams about Hermione. Sometimes I even have wet dreams when I have dreams about her!"

"Oh. And Colin, don't tell me who you have wet dreams about ever again, okay?" Ginny replied, kind of grossed out about the wet dreams.

"Yeah, sure. I just had to make you get the point. Hey, could you find out if Hermione likes me? Good night."

"Yeah, sure. Good night Colin." Ginny said, walking out of the room.

Ginny went to sleep that night with things whirling around her head.

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapters almost done10-15 reviews before it gets posted! I know this chapter was short, SORRY! The next one might be shorter, don't know. I'm having a brain cramp, so, that's why it might be shorter! And to anyone who thought it was comfusing, Ginny was hoping Harry would break up with Cho, but instead asked her to marry him, and then he say Cho and Haary kiss and say I love You, whcih made Ginny really upset, so yeah.


	3. Chap 3

Harry walked through the hallways in a daze. He couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe Cho would do something like that. She acts all sweet, but then she turns all messed up and slutty? He couldn't figure it out. He really didn't want to think about it. He just kept on walking.

Harry reached Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Potter, I see you've arrived. Come in, come in." Dumbledore replied as he opened the door for Harry.

"Dumbledore, I have something very important to tell you." Harry said as he walked in the door.

"Yes, why are you all messy and bruised like that. You look like you were in a fight! What happened, tell me what happened." Dumbledore replied, worried that there was fighting at his school.

"I was raped. By Cho." Harry said, looking at his feet.

"McGonagall, please bring Miss Cho to my office. Snape, bring me some healing potions. And everyone else, you may go back to your rooms or wherever." Dumbledore replied, barely able to comprehend someone had raped someone else in the school.

Everyone returned with everything. Cho was looking at Harry like she was about o kill him, and McGonagall was just staring into space. Snape was mad he had to go and get something, when really he would have rather gone to the Great Hall and ate lunch.

"Cho, what's your story? I don't think there's much to explain. Put, do tell anyway." Dumbledore replied, starting to get really really mad.

"Well, I asked Harry to talk with me, and so we talked. Then he led me somewhere, I don't remember where, and then he raped me. I did give him quite a few bruises from kicking, but I already cleared mine up with some potions my friend had. But I did have bruises. And that's what happened. He said if I ever told anyone, he'd kill me." Cho lied.

"That's not what happened!" Harry screamed.

"Mr. Potter, your turn." Dumbledore said.

"Well, it happened like this. Cho wanted me to talk to her, and she was wearing slutty clothes, so I followed her. Only cause she was looking like a slut. She took me to the Room of Requirements, and told me that she was gonna bring it even if I didn't want it. So then she cuffed my hands, and put ropes around my ankles. And then she raped me. And then I came to your office. After I had wandered the halls a little bit, thinking about what had happened. And that's what_ really_ happened." Harry said, satisfied that he hadn't lied at all.

"Cho, your expelled. Pack your stuff, your leaving tomorrow at eight. Mr. Potter you can leave or stay. Your going to the informatory to get checked for sexually transmitted diseases. You may leave." Dumbledore said, then headed to the Great hall

"Where's Harry? I thought he was going to play Checkers with us?" Hermione asked Ron. It was already after lunch, and Harry never skipped a meal.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he was with Cho. I hope they're not back together! That would ruin my whole plan with him and Ginny." Ron said, starting to get scared.

"Ron, you're a loser! Harry can make his own decisions, and if he decides to go out with Cho, that's his decision. I want him to date your sister, but it's not our choice. It's your move." Hermione said, punching Ron on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt! "Ron said hitting Hermione back.

"Ron, that didn't hurt a bit!" Hermione said.

"Then take this!" Ron said, tackling Hermione and tickling her.

"Ron……quit! Please……..quit!" Hermione said through giggles.

"Ha! I got you!" Ron said as he stopped tickling Hermione.

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, and Ron bent down and kissed her. And he kissed her again. Ron stood up and walked to his dorm, thinking about what had happened. Hermione just sat there, not understanding what had just happened.

Hope you liked! I don't have the next chapter done, but it's probably going to be short. Sorry! I hope these chapters aren't too short! Review! Um, I just want some reviews!


End file.
